


Forever Mine (Sanvers AU)

by Shaynotmitchell



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fanfiction, LGBTQ Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaynotmitchell/pseuds/Shaynotmitchell
Summary: "I never stopped loving you, Alex, All these years not a day passed by where I didn't think about you, worry about you. now that I've finally found you, I never want to loose you again" She looked at me and I could feel the tears forming in her eyes"Maggie I-""And I know, I know I can't just come back into your life and wish to be with you , I'm not asking you for anything I just-" I grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and our lips brushed, I could feel her hot breath on my lips as she froze."Maggie, I love you too"Alex Danvers was a normal teenager going through highschool when one day she met the ever so wonderful Maggie Sawyer and realized that she wasnt just a friend. Sparks fly and they become really close, but Maggie is worried what her father would think if he found out. A wild turn of events causes Maggie to leave a broken hearted Alex with no explanation. But what happens when they meet years later, because of Kara and Lena's wedding, will Alex be able to forgive Maggie? Or will she decide to shut her out?





	1. Chapter 1

"Alex!! Wake up!!" I groaned as I heard Kara yelling at me from the kitchen. Rolling over, I checked the time.

 _9:15 a_ m

Sighing, I layed back down as Kara burst into my room.   
"Come on Alex! You promised me you'd help me pick flowers for the venue" she walked over and pulled the blankets off me, grabbing my pillow I wacked her with it.

"Ok that hurt" we both laughed as I sat up. "But seriously, get dressed, we gotta go" nodding, I got up and walked into the bathroom, and turned the water on.

After a quick shower, I grabbed a dark blue blouse and dark jeans with a leather jacket, walking out of the room I saw Kara sitting down and fidgeting with her engagement ring.

"Nervous?" I asked as I sat down next to her, nodding she took a deep breath, "It's alright though, Ill be fine, you know me I just want everything to be perfect" laughing, I nudged her. "Yeah miss perfectionist. Anyways. Lets get going, we have some flowers to buy" grabbing her coat, Kara followed me outside as we got in my car.

\-----------------  
"These look beautiful!" Kara squeeled as she yanked me by the arm to show me a bouquet of red roses. Realizing why she picked them, I smiled. "Lena used to buy those for you all the time right?" nodding, she picked them up. "Yeah it would be really nice to have them at the wedding" aww. Kara is such a cutie.   
Paying for the flowers and setting up when they should be delivered, we walked out.

Just as we were about to get in the car Kara's phone rang.

"Hey Lena" her face lit up as she answered her fiancé.  
I smiled at her as she gave a confused expression.  
"Hold on" she told Lena as she walked away from me, far enough that I couldn't hear what they were saying.

I leaned against the car as I watched her pace back and fourth with a nervous expression on her face. Confused, I could barely make out what she was saying.  
"Okay, Lena, its alright don't worry about it. I'll tell her. Right now just focus on our wedding plans alright? Okay, I love you, see you soon" Kara walked up to me with her hand on her forehead, sighing she took a deep breath and looked at me.

"Everything okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah um. Everything's fine, lets just go home" I nod as I walked towards the drivers seat, watching Kara get in, she nervously put her seat belt on and looked out the window.

"Seriously Kara, what's wrong?" She turned her head towards me but refused to look me in the eyes. "Lets talk about it once we make it back home okay? I don't need you stressing about things right now" sighing in defeat, I turned on the car and drove out of the parking spot.

_What's making Kara this anxious?_

_***************_

_**Flashback** _

_"Hey Alex, have you seen the new girl? She's hot" Winn told me as he nudged me in the direction where the new girl was walking in. She looked so nervous, I feel bad for her. Knowing how hard it is to be the new girl._

_"Yeah I guess" I roll my eyes. Typical Winn._

_"You guess? Pshh Alex for real though you can stop pretending to be straight around me" laughing, I nudged him slightly as I watched the girl walk into the principles office._

_I followed Winn to our lockers so we could grab our books for first period. Math. I don't hate math, I'm just not very good at it. Weird to hear from the student body president aye?_

_As I was about to turn to go to class I hear someone calling my name. Looking around I see the principle walking towards me._

_"Good Morning Alex. I need you in my office for a moment please" Nodding, I followed Mr. Lane to his office. Walking in I see the new girl sitting down, looking anxious._

_"Alex, I'd like you to meet Maggie Sawyer. She just moved here with her family"_

_Smiling, I shake hands with her. She smiles back at me and I realize she has the cutest dimples I've ever seen. Blushing slightly, I look away._

_"Maggie, this is our student president Alex Danvers. She'll be showing you around today and getting your schedule ready." nodding towards me, she smiles again._

_"Alex, here's her schedule and student guide, you may go around with her. And if anyone asks what you're doing out of class, give them this" he says as he hands me the schedule and an excuse paper. Nodding, I look towards Maggie and motion for her to follow me._

_"So, what year are you in?" I ask, trying to make small talk._

_"Senior, I'm assuming you are too?" Nodding, we continue to walk through the hallways._

_"So, your first class is with Miss Grant, Cool, that means you have math's with me" smiling at her, I noticed a tint of excitement sparkle in her eyes before it goes away._

_"Awesome. It'll be good to have a familiar face in class with me" smirking, I continue to show her around._

_"..... And that's where Gym class will be held. Pretty small school, not much here. Yet again its only a high school" I laugh slightly as Maggie gives me a re assuring smile. Hearing the bell ring, I noticed that we wasted all of 1st period. That's too bad I actually like classes with Miss Grant._

_"Well we should probably be heading to class now" Maggie says as she looks at her schedule, "and it happens to be that I have P.E right now" sighing, I nod my head. "I'll see you later then" I say as she gives me one last smile_.

******************  
"Okay Kara, for real now what's going on? I've never seen you this anxious before" I say as I watch Kara pace around the room. "Well actually, last time you were this anxious was right before you and Lena got together. What's up?" I give Kara a serious look as she takes a deep breath and sits next to me.

"I need you to stay calm" raising my eyebrow she rolls her eyes "never mind me you know I'm easily nervous. I just need you to promise you won't freak out" Sighing annoyingly I look back at her.

"I promise" taking that as an indication to speak, she starts explaining   
"So um, as you know Lena was inviting to our wedding old friends from you know college, work, school..." she says slowly as if waiting for me to get it, giving her a confused look she goes on. "Well um, she happened to uh, invite a specific person.." she looks at me hesitantly.

_No. Fucking. Way._

"Wait.... Did she..?"  
Kara gulped down hard as she went on  
"..she invited Maggie yes-" instantly I stood up and started pacing around nervously, my hand on my forehead Kara continues  
"She didn't think she'd actually show up since you know she's been MIA but-"

"- but she's back in town" I cut her off. Great. Just what I needed on my sisters wedding week.

"I know you guys aren't really on best terms but can you please promise you'll try to get along? For me?" she says as she gives me her trademark puppy eyes.  
Damn it.

"Okay, fine. I promise"   
Getting excited, she runs up to me and gives me a huge hug.

"I promise everything will be okay" sighing, I hug her tighter.

This is going to be one hell of a week.


	2. Chapter 2

_As the bell rang, I put my books back into my bag, grabbed it, and followed Winn out as he groaned like a whining child._

_"Why do we have to do this" he continued to complain._   
_Rolling my eyes, I laughed at him. "Because, Uh, I don't know? You don't want an F in science?" pushing me, we both laughed as we walked down the hall, looking up I saw a familiar face._

_"Hey Alex" I stopped in my tracks as I was captivated by her beautiful dimples._   
_"Uh ah he- hey Maggie" damn it Alex, get it together._

_Winn tried not to give anything away as Maggie looked at him._

_"So, as you know I'm behind on Miss Grant's class, and I was wondering if you could help me out with it? If its not too much I mea-"_

_"Of course, when and where?" I quickly cut her off, seeming desperate._

_I elbowed Winn in the ribs as he tried not to laugh._

_"Okay.. My place tonight?" She says as she looks at Winn, who's now holding his stomach._

_"Sounds great" I say_

_"Cool, see you then" She smiles at me as she walks away._

_"Oh pull it together Winn, I didn't hit you that hard" I say as he groans._

_"No but that was quite funny to watch, your face was soooo red though! I swear everyone in the world knows you're crushing hard on this chick"_

_Yes, the straight A's , Responsible, Student President has a pathetic crush. Oh boy._

_**************_  
"Kara, hurry up. If we want to make it to lunch with Mom and Lena you're gonna have to be quicker!" I yelled at her as she ran around the house, looking for something.

"No no no, we aren't leaving until I find it!" She panted as she stopped by the kitchen isle.   
"Is it really that important right now?" I sighed.

"Yes!" she yelled going through some drawers.

"What is it you're looking for anyway?" Kara stopped and adjusted her glasses.   
"I'm looking for Lena and I's wedding rings! I promised Eliza I'd show them to her today, and if I don't find them im in deep trouble with Lena!" She huffs in frustration.

Remembering that I saw a small box a few days ago, I walked into Kara's room and looked through her drawers.   
"Found it!" I yelled as Kara came dashing in, "oh thank God! You're a life saver Alex" she gives me a huge hug.

"Yeah yeah, now let's go we're late enough already!"

We both leave the house as I lock up, walking down towards the parking, I got into the drivers seat and started the engine, as we drove away I half focused on driving while thinking about things..

************

_Knock knock._

_"Hey Alex! Come in don't be shy" Maggie says while flashing me her trademark smile. Grinning back, I walk inside, taking a good look at her house since its my first time being here. Yet it feels so familiar...._

_"So do you want anything to drink?" she asks me as she walks towards the kitchen._

_"Water would be nice" I answer as I look at a painting hung up on a wall._

_"My parents aren't home right now, they went on some business dinner or something" she says as she hands me a glass of water._

_Taking a sip, I point to the painting. "Did your mom paint that?" she shook her head_

_"Actually, my aunt did, we're really close so the second she handed me that painting I knew it needed to be well taken care of" she says as she smiles ever so slightly._

_Looking at her, I saw her eyes glow in appreciation, smiling at her she looks at me and blushes._

_"Umm so, do you want to go work on the homework now or..?" she says while tucking her hair behind her ear._

_"That's what I'm here for isn't it?" I say smirking at her._   
_"Right uh.. Follow me" she says as I walk up some stairs towards her room._

_****************_

Shutting off the engine, we both get out of the car as we head towards the restaurant we were supposed to meet Lena and my mother at, except we were un- fashionably late.

"Kara! Alex! There you are!" Lena says as she walks towards her fiancé. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up" she says sarcastically, rolling my eyes Kara kisses her and smiles " you know i'd never give up the chance to see your pretty face" mocking them friendly, I made gagging noises as Kara nudges me. "Hey Eliza" she says as she walks up to mom and gives her a hug. "Hello dears, what took you so long?" she asks as she comes over to hug me. I was about to speak when Kara gives me the deadly look, telling me to stay quiet as she cuts me off. "Alex.. Was uh.. She slept in" I gave her the 'seriously? You suck at lying' look as my mom raises an eyebrow at her. "Okay.. Whatever you say" laughing, we all sit down at the table.

"So Kara, have you got the rings?" Eliza asks as I looked through the menu.

"Oh yes. Right those" Kara quickly starts to look through her purse and grabs the box. "Here" she says as she hands them to Eliza. Opening the box, she smiles widely. "Aww guys, these are beautiful" she says as Lena grabs Kara's hand. "Yeah, Lena picked them out" Kara says as she takes the box back, placing it in her purse for safe keeping.

"So are you guys ready for the big day?" Eliza asks, taking a sip of her wine.  
"Yes, a bit nervous though" Lena says, smiling at Kara. I swear she has the biggest heart eyes for her. Kara was about to speak when she froze, looking behind me.

I give her a confused look as she gulps and looks back at me. I turned around to see what frightened her and that's when I saw her, the girl who stole my heart so many years ago.

"Alex?? Alex Danvers?? Is that you?!" Maggie says as she walks up to me. Smiling nervously, I got up and walked towards her. "Hey Maggie" She came over and gave me a huge hug, squeezing her tightly, a rush of all the feelings I once felt for her went through me. Pulling away I looked into her eyes.

"Oh my God how long has it been? How are you?" She asked as she smiled at me, with those breathtaking dimples.

"Not sure, its been so long" I say truthfully, I was about to ask her what had happened, until I thought better of it. No need for non sense drama when I promised Kara to try to get along.

"I've been doing great, you know with the whole Kara getting married thing. Stressful but exciting" I said as I glanced over at them, Lena was kissing Kara's cheek and I smiled at that.

"Yeah, super exciting" she smiled as she continued, glancing over at them, "Kara and Lena.. I never thought that would happen" she laughed nervously.  
"It was quite obvious actually, you know Kara, Doesn't know how to hide her feelings" I grinned a bit.  
"Still, didn't expect it" she said, fidgeting with her hands.

"Well you've been gone for so long. No wonder you're surprised" I said, letting a bit of my hurt show. She looked down at the ground. _Shit, I must've pushed the lines._ "I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way-"

"No it's okay, you're right. But now's not the time to tend to old wounds. We're here to celebrate a wonderful occasion" nodding in agreement, we walked over to our table.

"Maggie, its good to see you" Lena says as she gets up to give her a hug. " you too Luther" she smiles at her.

Glancing at my mother, I saw a bit of anger in her eyes. I walked to her and whispered in her ear.

"Mom, please let it go. And don't say anything alright?" she sighs and nods her head. Obviously understanding what I ment.

"Maggie. How are you?" she says, shaking her hand.

"Im fine. Mrs. Danvers, thank you" Maggie says, glancing over at Kara.

"Hey Maggie" Kara says while getting up and giving her a tight hug, ah typical Kara.

"Hey Kara. Congratulations" She says as she lets go of Kara. Smiling, Kara motions for her to sit.

"Come join us" I give Kara a questioning look as Maggie shakes her head.  
"Sorry, Can't stay, Im actually going to a job interview at the NCPD" she says glancing at me.

"Wait, job interview? You're moving to back here?" I ask her, seeming surprised.

"Yeah. I am" She smiles at me as she continues "being back in Gotham just.. Didn't feel right, so I decided to give National City another shot"  
Nodding my head she looks at her watch.  
"Well, gotta run, Dont wanna be late, see ya Danvers" she says as she walks away, Kara and Lena waving goodbye.

Sighing out of relief that thats done with, I glance at Kara who's giving me a sympathetic look. I ignore her and continue with my meal.

*****************

_"So what you're saying, is that when one body exerts a force on a second body, the second body simultaneously exerts a force equal in magnitude and opposite in direction on the first body?" Maggie asks looking a bit confused._

_"Yes! Exactly! See you're starting to get this" I say while nudging her supportingly. We finished math a while ago and I started helping her on physics._

_"Awesome" she says while smiling at me. And I could have sworn her eyes flickered to my lips._

_leaning back in my chair,_ _I stare at Maggie as she chews on her pencil while trying to solve a question._

_"So Maggie.." She mumbles indicating that she's listening._

_"You never told me where you moved from or why you moved" I asked curiously._

_"Oh uh, we moved from Gotham city" she says, turning to face me._

_"Why'd you move? New job offer?" She tilts her head then stiffens up a bit. Obviously a sour subject for her._

_"Well um. My dad actually got fired.. And well, the next best offer was to move to almost the other side of the country. So we ended up here I guess" she says sighing._

_Acknowledging her fathers issues, I just nodded._ _I still feel like there's something she's not telling me.._

_Looking at me, she tucked her hair behind her ear nervously._

_"Why do you always do that?" I said as I moved a bit closer to her, so that I'm about an inch away, she stiffened up a bit_.

_"Do what?" She looked down then back up at me._

_"This" I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Now we were merely inches away from each other._

_She turns her head so that our lips are almost brushing._

_"I don't kno-" She only manages to say as I cup her face and kiss her ever so slightly, moving our lips together I felt an eruption of butterflies through my stomach._

_We stop for a moment as Maggie gets up and carries me to her bed, my arms around her neck she continues to kiss me passionately._

_Dropping me down, she climbed on top of me, my hands fell down to her waist, she held my face as she layed over me, nibbling on my bottom lip,_   
_I pushed her over, so now I was on top._

_I pulled away to take a breath and I stared into her beautiful brown eyes. Smiling, I grabbed her and kissed her, a bit more rough this time. Just as I was about to pull off her shirt we heard knocking on her door._

_"Maggie sweetie, are you awake?" Maggie pushes me off quickly and sits up, straightening her shirt._

_"Shit, what are they doing back so early" she whispers to me, glancing at the clock I see that its 11:20 PM._

_Opening the door, her mom walks in to see us sitting on opposite sides of the bed. Maggie obviously looking distressed and I had my hand on my lips, savoring the moment._

_"Oh Alex, you're still here" she says surprised._

_"Uh yeah, I was just about to leave though" I say as I get up and grab my bag, Maggie stands up._

_"Oh um. Ill walk you to your car" she follows me out of the room._

_Once we make it outside she stops me._

_"Alex can we-" I stop her by grabbing her waist and kissing her softly._

_"We'll talk later, for now let me pretend like nothing wrong is going to happen" I let go and Maggie nodded, a sad look on her face as I walked towards my car. Looking back, I see Maggie nervously walking back inside_.

oh boy what have I done....


	3. Chapter 3

"This is so weird" Kara said with her forehead resting in her hand.

"I really have no clue how to prepare a wedding I feel like I just keep messing it all up" she said looking at some papers, confused.

"Don't worry about it Kara, you'll be fine" I say, rubbing her back.

"Oh geez I'm going to need Lena's help" she sighed, grabbing her phone to call Lena.

Sighing,  I checked my phone and saw a message from J'onn.

_Danvers, there's been an incident._

_**On my wa**_ y.

I quickly text him while grabbing my leather jacket and motorcycle keys, Kara looks at me as she calls Lena.

Signaling for her to continue, I left the house and went to grab my motorcycle. Heading towards our base.

Walking in, I find Winn sitting at a computer, looking a bit confused.

"J'onn" I call for him as he walks away from Winn and up to me.

"Hey Alex, I need you to go with Winn over to the Airport" he says, handing me a tablet with the information.

"Another one of these weird events?" I say, recalling the last time its happened.

"Yes, and this time whoever it is was targeting Miss Luther" he said.

_Oh no, Kara must be worried. I should call her to check if everything's alright.._

"And yes, Lena's fine" _phew._ Nodding, Winn and I take a few agents with us and head towards the airport.

**************

_"Damn it Winn! What have I done?" Once I got home, I quickly dialed Winn, I had to tell him._

_"Just calm down Alex. Everything will be fine, you said she didn't freak out when you kissed her right?" he said, noise of paper shuffling could be heard from the other side._

_"Yeah, she actually kissed me back" I said, recalling the events._

_"Well then I don't think you have much to worry about. Just talk to her tomorrow and you'll be alright" sighing, I told him goodnight and layed in bed._

_\-----------------_

_"Alex, hey" Maggie said as she approached me during lunch break._

_"Hey Maggie" I said nervously. She tightened her grip on her backpack and took a deep breath._

_"Um, can I talk to you?" she said, looking around. Nodding, I got up and followed her outside, the courtyard was pretty empty so nobody could hear us._

_"About last night.." she started, tucking her hair behind her ear._

_"Im sorry I didnt mean to-" she cut me off._

_"Alex, you didn't do anything wrong" sighing, she looked at the ground._

_"But something's wrong" I said forcing her to look up at me._

_"It's just that, I'm not ready" she said, sighing._

_Nodding, I understood what she ment._

_Continuing, she looked up at me. "I guess, we're just at really different places right now, I mean I just moved here and you're student president and I just.. I don't think that its a good idea"_

_"Yeah you're right, because how could two girls possibly be together?" I said angrily as I turned to leave_

_"Alex wait that's not it-" leaving her there , I walked off. "I'll see you later" I said._

_Walking into a bathroom stall, I slid down the wall and tried hard not to cry._

_*****************_

"If you look at these marks you can tell there was a fire here" I said to Winn, pointing out some burnt paper.

"Yes, so whoever he/she or IT was, used fire" he said. Looking over he saw a few police cars and turned back at me.

"Great, the cops decided this was their crime scene" he said , rolling his eyes.

The cops always seem to be at our crime scenes.

_Especially the ones that are out of the ordinary..._

"Ill handle it" I said, walking over to a cop in an over-sized jacket.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing on my crime scene?" I said, annoyed that the cops always intervein.

Turning around, the cop got up and stood face to face with me.

"Maggie? What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised.

Laughing a bit, she pulled out her badge. "NCPD's newest detective" she said.

"You got the job? So quickly?" I looked surprised.

Facing the ground, she looked back up at me. "I was a detective back in Gotham, so it was more of a transfer than a job interview" she said, clarifying.

"What about you? What are you doing here?" she said, looking for a badge.

I pulled it out "Secret Service" I said.

Nodding she turned to look back at the evidence.

One of my agents walked passed us and I played cool.

"Im sure you mean well, detective. But this is a federal crime scene. You're contaminating my evidence" I said roughly.

"Really Alex? You're gonna bring this to a crime scene?" she said huffing annoyingly. "I thought we were over this"

Ignoring what she said I crossed me arms and waited for her to leave.

"Fine. You want to do this?" she sighed. "The airport is in MY jurisdiction" I stepped a little closer to her. "Your jurisdiction ends, where I say it does" I gave her a hard stare.

Taking of her gloves, she turned around. "Got it. See ya Danvers" she said, walking off annoyingly and gathering her backup.

Walking back towards Winn I sighed heavily.

"Holy shit was that Maggie?" he said looking behind me.

"Yeah, It was, And she's NCPD's Newest detective. So we'll have to keep an eye out for her" turning around, I went to check on our forensics.

"Hey hey hold up what's going on? When did she get back?" Winn stops me.

"Well, Lena invited her to her wedding because as you know they were best friends in high school, and I guess Maggie being back and seeing national city again inspired her to stay, so she's sticking around" I sighed.

"Have you talked to her yet? You know about what happened?" Winn asked cautiously, trying not to make me upset.

"No, I've been avoiding that conversation, look Winn I don't want to talk about this anymore so just drop it" I said swiftly before leaving him there.

*******************

_"Alex, please talk to me" Kara said, knocking on my bedroom door._

_"Go away Kara" I sat down on my bed, trying to hold back tears but being unsuccessful._

_Hearing the door unlock, I turned to look at a grinning Kara._

_"I have an extra key" she said sitting next to me._

_Rubbing my back, she gave me a hug. "Hey, what's wrong?" she says looking deeply concerned._

_Turning to look at her, I sighed and quickly told her all that happened._

_"I'm sorry Alex, it'll be okay" she continues to try and comfort me but it really wasnt making me feel better._

_"How about we do some more of that secret thing  you've been working on? Maybe that'll get your mind off things?"_ _Kara got up to reach for the files in my drawer as I quickly stopped her._

_"Umm. As you said its secret, so I'll do it alone" I said coldly._

_Kara nodded,_ _she seemed a bit offended but ignored it for my sake._

_"I'm really sorry Alex, I can tell that you really liked her" she gave me a hug and I sat there for a while crying into her shoulder until I eventually fell asleep._

_*****************_

"Wait, so you're saying he had a flame thrower?" I asked Lena, writing down what she told me.

"Yes, and for some reason he was after me" she said sighing.

"Well you're the CEO of the biggest company in National City, I'm not so surprised. Maybe he just wanted money or something" I said running through the details.

"No, he said something about Cadmus? I think that's what he called it" stiffening up, I looked at Kara, who already had wide eyes.

"What did he say?!" I questioned quickly.

"I'm not sure, something about 'He will get what he wants, he always does', but who's 'he'?" Lena looked a bit nervous, so Kara helped her up and they walked outside.

Sitting down, I placed my head in my hands as I sighed deeply.

_Cadmus have my father._

Kara barged back in, getting on her knees so she'll be able to see me better.

"Alex, I know this is personal for you, since Cadmus still have Jeremiah, but you can't let that affect your judgement okay?" I nodded, I decided to focus on figuring out who was trying to hurt Lena. But I knew the DEO couldn't do this alone without access to the cities files.

"As much as I hate saying this, I need help" I said pulling out my phone.

_I hope she still has the same number.._

Dialing it, the phone rang a few times when a familiar voice answered.

"Hello?" she asked confused.

"Sawyer, it's Danvers. I need some help.."

\--------------------------

"Cadmus? Who are they?" Maggie asked as we walked towards our base.

"They're this secret organization who do wild experiments on humans" I said, as we walked through the lobby.

"And what do they want with Lena then?" Stopping in my tracks, I turned to face her.

"That's what we need to find out, her wedding is in 6 days and we can't have whoever is after her ruin it" Maggie nodded understandably as we walked towards Winn.

"Winn what do you got?" I asked as I stood behind him, Maggie close by.

"So far, I've found out that the person who attacked Lena is Mike Dunkins, he's a former FBI agent who went MIA about six months ago" he said, turning to see that Maggie was with me, he froze.

"Okay, and what could he possibly want with Lena Luthor?" typing a few things, he showed another screen with Mike's FBI files.

"Apparently, he used to work undercover at LCorp's shipping facility, he was supposed to locate Cadmus in national city"

"Wait so Cadmus is here? Like their base is in NC?" Maggie asked , looking at the files on screen.

 _"_ Wait a second" I said looking at Winn. "My Father has been in National City this entire time and you NEVER thought to tell me?" I slammed my hand on the desk which usually scares Winn into answering.

"Maybe...?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay fine. Yes I knew this entire time but J'onn told me not to say anything" giving him a cautious look, Maggie rolled her eyes at us.

"We'll deal with this later" I whisper to Winn.

"So the weapon he had? Was it Cadmus?" Maggie asks.

Nodding, Winn continued.  
"That 'flame thrower' he had isn't actually a flame thrower" looking confused, he explained. "Its a heat synchronizer, which acts sort of like a flame thrower but double the heat. The temperature it let out when Mike used it to attack Lena was about 300 degrees"

Maggie had her hand on her chin. "I was looking through some files at the NCPD right before Alex called me" we both looked at her. "And apparently there has been a few unexplained cases, with weapons our scientists didn't recognize, are they all Cadmus?" Winn nodded.

Just as I was about to say something, Maggie's phone rang.

"Detective Sawyer" she answered, but quickly had an anxious expression. "Ok, I'm on my way" she hung up.

"Its Lena, there's another attack on LCorp"

Grabbing my gun, I followed Maggie out as we quickly rushed to LCorp.

*****************

_"Cheer up, Danvers, you look like your whole world collapsed" Winn said as he sat next to me, I was looking at Maggie while she spoke to Lena._

_"When did those two hit it off?" I was surprised to see her hanging out with her, since not only is she a year younger than us but also a Luther. Not that it matters to me but to most people it does._

_"Well.." Winn explained. "While you were gone for like 4 days feeling sorry for yourself" I punched him as he rubbed his shoulder in pain ".. They started hanging out, I guess sorta clicked" he said sighing._

_Well, I'm not gonna sit here and watch them all day._

_Getting up, I walked towards them as Winn called for me asking what the hell was I doing._

_"Sawyer, Luther" I said as I sat down next to them. "How are you guys?" they looked at each other with a confused expression, as Maggie turned to me and spoke. "Alex, where have you been? I've been worried about you" she said, giving me a concerned look._

_"You know, I've been around" I said in a hurt tone._

_"Look, I'm sorry about what I said the other day, it wasn't anything personal" she said confirming._

_I nod. "yeah, didn't think it was" sighing, she continued._

_"Friends?" Maggie asked as Lena looked at me._

_"Of course" I said smiling at her._

" _Great, how about we all go out sometime for drinks?" Lena asked catching us off guard._

_Maggie nodded "sounds good to me. Alex?"_

_Sighing, I agreed._

_"Cool, meet me tomorrow night outside of school, im gonna take you guys somewhere awesome" Lena said as she finished up her lunch._   
_****************_

"Maggie! Over here!" I yelled for her as we walked into L corp. Which was basically on fire by now.

"We've got to get to the top floor as quickly as possible!" she said as I looked around for any survivors.

"We have to find Lena!" Maggie nodded as I followed her up the emergency stairs, reaching the top floor , we stood by the door as Maggie signalled for me to knock the door down.

Kicking it, we both barged in.

The room was empty but I went around just in case.

"Shit. We're too late, Lena isn't here" I kicked the wall.

"Alex..." Maggie said to me, holding a piece of paper.

Walking towards her, I took it from her hand.

_**If you ever want to see precious Lena again, you will bring me the girl you call Alex Danvers.** _

Gasping, I looked at Maggie anxiously.

_Oh no, Lena...._


	4. Chapter 4

"Alex, no don't even think about it" Maggie said as I looked at the note we found.

"And why not? Lena's life is on the line, Maggie. what choice do I have?" I put the note in my pocket. I look at Lena's destroyed office, sighing.

"Oh I don't know, maybe telling your sister so you can come up with a plan? I won't let you sacrifice yourself just like that" Maggie slammed her hand on Lena's desk in frustration as my phone rang.

"We'll talk about this later" I said as I answered the phone.

"Hello Alex" I froze and gave Maggie a worried look as she walked over to me confused.

"Who is this?" The person on the other side had masked their voice so I couldn't figure out who it is.

"You have 24 hours. If you don't hand yourself in, I'll be taking in my next subject" growing frustrated, Maggie put her hand on my shoulder to calm me down a bit.

"Listen you, If you don't give Lena back I'll-"

"24 hours Alex, Come alone. I'll text you the details" The person said as they hung up.

Right then I got a message of the location.

_My old high school? oh God..._

******************

_"Where the hell is Lena?" I asked Maggie as we waited for her outside the school._

_"Probably just a little late-" She started as her phone buzzed "Speaking of the devil" answering her phone, she looked around for Lena._

_"Where are you?" Maggie asked as I stared at her._

_"Behind you silly head" I nearly had a heart attack when I turned to see Lena behind us._

_"Damn it Lena! you scared the shit out of me!" I said nudging her lightly._

_"Sorry didn't mean to" She said laughing at us._

_I rolled my eyes "So where is this mysterious place of yours?" Maggie asked as Lena signaled for us to follow her._

_A few minutes later we ended up in a dark ally, and at the end of it was a door._

_"Uh, Lena? you sure this is safe?" I asked cautiously. Lena nodded and gave me the 'of course its safe' look as we walked towards the door._

_Lena knocked on the door and someone opened a eye lid. "Dollywood" she said as the person unlocked the door for us._

_Walking in, I looked around to see she had taken us to some sort of secret bar._

_"Lena? what are we doing here?" Maggie asked, looking at the pool table and smiling slightly._

_"I usually come here when I want to be alone or play some pool" She said signaling to the pool table._

_giggling slightly I nodded "Yeah well this place is perfect for Maggie, look she's already at the pool table"_

_Maggie called out for us to come join her as we both laughed._

_I have a feeling this place is going to be our little hideout_.

************

Kara was pacing back and fourth around the apartment as I walked back in with Maggie.

"Oh thank God you're okay!" She said running towards me and giving me a huge hug. Maggie was giving Kara a sympathetic look as she let go of me.

"Where's Lena..?" She asked nervously. Maggie shook her head as I pulled out the note and showed her it.

Covering her mouth, shocked, Kara fell to the ground crying. I got down next to her and hugged her tightly. "We'll find Lena, I promise you" I said to her as Maggie came up next to us.

"We need a plan, because we're obviously not turning Alex in" She said, her arms crossed.

Kara nodded, getting up and wiping her tears.

"I have an Idea" I said as they both turned to listen to me.

"Meet me at the DEO tomorrow morning" Maggie nodded.

_I hope this works..._

\---------------------

"Winn, what do you got?" I said as I walked in with Maggie and Kara, standing behind him, he opened up the files we have on Cadmus and a city map.

"You're supposed to meet whoever this is at NC high school in 3 hours right?" I nodded.

"We have security cameras planted all over campus, and Maggie" he said as she looked at him.

"You have your backup waiting there right?" Nodding, he continued.

"Okay Alex, you're going to walk in through the main gate, weaponless-" Maggie cut him off

"What? No Way! how will she defend herself?" raising an eyebrow at her Winn got back to explaining. "She has to look like we're actually turning her in" looking frustrated Maggie allowed him to go on.

"Now Kara, you'll be waiting on the South-east side to pick up Lena once Maggie escorts her out" Kara nodded.

"Maggie, once Lena is secured-"

"I go in and help Alex" she quickly said.

"Right.. Everyone ready?" everyone nodded as we turned to leave.

Walking out, Maggie grabbed my arm.

"Alex, I don't think this is a good idea" I sighed.

"Maggie, I have to do this, other wise Lena's dead"

I released my arm from her grip and walked out, Maggie stood there watching me with her hand on her forehead.

\-------------------

Back in the apartment, I grabbed a beer while waiting for our queue to leave.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Kara said as she sat next to me.

"Hmm? Nothings wrong other than the fact that Lena's been kidnapped" I said sarcastically.

"I mean it Alex, what's wrong? I know somethings off" She said as I sighed.

"Is it Maggie?" I quickly turned my head towards her.

is it?

"Come on Alex, I see the way you look at her. It's no secret you still care" grinning slightly, I spoke.

"It's just that, I never got an explanation, you know? She just upright left one day and I still have no Idea why" nodding, she gave me a re assuring smile.

"Alex, she still cares too" she said looking at me.

I was about to say something when my phone rang.

_Maggie._

"Danvers, up for a drink?"  
She asks as I pick up the phone, looking at Kara she pretends she's not listening.

"Sure, why not" I sigh , this might not be the best idea ever.

"Great, meet me at our place" she quickly says as she hangs up.

"That was Maggie wasn't it?" Kara asks fixing her glasses

"How'd you know?" laughing, I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're face immediately lit up, plus I heard the entire conversation, super hearing remember?" rolling my eyes, I put my phone in my pocket.

"So are you going or what?" sighing, I grab my keys to leave as Kara wishes me good luck.


	5. Chapter 5

_"...And I win! Again" I said laughing while walking over to Maggie who rolled her eyes in defeat._

_"Aww do I not get a chance to win my money back?" she laughs as she walks over next to me._

_"At this rate we'll be here all night" I said as Lena walked over to us._

_"Hey guys, want some drinks?" nodding I grabbed a shot from her as we all sat down._

_Just as I was about to say something Maggie's phone rang, she picked it up and answered quickly._

_"Okay okay I'm coming" she says nervously, hanging up she gives me an apologetic look._

_Getting up, she kisses my cheek and says goodbye, leaving me and Lena confused._

_\------------------_

_"Hey Sawyer!" I call out to Maggie as I see her walking through the hall, running up next to her , I give her a confused look._

_"Hey what's wrong?" I ask concerned._

_"Uh nothing" the bell rings indicating we both have to go to class._

_"Listen I can't talk, I'll see you later" she says quickly running off to class._   
_Weird._

_When lunch break came along I looked for Maggie everywhere but I couldn't find her, settling down next to Winn, I told him what happened._

_"Don't worry about it" he says as he finishes up his burger. "She's probably stressed about something and needs some time. Just give her space, she'll come around" nodding , I sigh. "Yeah I guess you're right. But I can't help to feel worried about it" laughing, Winn nudges me. "It's normal to worry about the person you're in love with" I was about to deny it but he cut me off " come on Alex, I know you. The only people you get that worked up about are Maggie and Kara. And we both know how much they mean to you"_

_Maybe he's right. What if I do love her?_

_Once I got home from school I layed in my bed, thinking about what Winn told me._

_"Knock knock" Kara says outside my bedroom door, sitting up she walks in._

_"Hey Alex" she sat down next to me "you alright? You never come home straight to your bed" Sighing, I tell her everything._

_"Alex this is HUGE!" She says excitedly " you should tell her" shaking my head , I think better of it._

_"No way, she doesn't even like me back. Remember what happened last time?" rolling her eyes, she says "of course I do, but its been months and you two really hit it off, plus you graduate in 3 months I think you should tell her"_

_Looking at my hands, I take a deep_ _breath._

_"I don't think I should Kara, I feel like id be risking a friendship I really care about"_

_Kara sighed. "Look, I know its hard and I know its scary, but if you care about someone that much you shouldn't hide it from them. Plus, I see the way she looks at you. How her eyes light up when you enter a room, how her smile grows when you make her laugh, its the simple things. So I can promise you, she cares too"_

_I smiled at the thought of Maggie. Man I really do love her, I can't imagine my life without her honestly._

_"I'm just worried I'll loose her again, last time it didn't really end well"_

_"Yeah but you guys found each other again, remember? You guys will always find each other because that's what soulmates do. And trust me, I've never met two people who are so perfect for each other before I saw you and Maggie"_

_I laughed slightly. She's right._

_"Alright, but you better help me. And if it ends badly its your fault" I say teasing her. Kara just laughs and gives me a hug._

_"Deal"_

_**************************_

"Alex you made it" Maggie said walking over to me "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up" giving her a hug, we walked inside.

"Yeah, Kara kinda convinced me to come" Maggie nodded disappointingly.

Sitting down in a booth, I looked around.

"Weird being back in here right?" Maggie said as she order drinks for us.

"Seems like forever ago now" I looked back at her as she smiled.

I couldn't take the awkward silence between us anymore and I remembered Winn telling me to talk to Maggie and clear the air.

"Maggie what happened?" I asked her as she stiffened up a bit, understanding what I meant.

"Im sorry I don't mean to be rude I just had to ask" sighing, she leaned over the table, gathering her thoughts, she looked back at me.

"Its fine. You have a right to know" just as she was about to explain my phone rang.

Taking it out of my pocket, I sighed in frustration.

"Its Winn" I quickly told Maggie as I answered the phone "What's u-" Winn cut me off, seeming distressed.  
"Alex, you have to come quick, Eliza's been taken" Looking at Maggie, I could feel tears forming in my eyes as she noticed and quickly got up to sit next to me.

Hanging up, I look at Maggie barely holding on.

"They took my mother"

\--------------------------

"Tell me what happened" Maggie and I rush in as Kara turns to me worriedly

"Whoever called you-" Winn starts as he looks at Maggie, giving me a confused look. Raising my eyebrow for him to continue without questions he turns around "-right, as I was saying, whoever called you sent us another message, this time saying that they're "through with waiting" and that to meet them in 10 minutes or Eliza's dead" I started to feel dizzy, so I leaned next to the table, Kara stood next to me.

"hey its going to be okay, we'll save her. And get Lena back" I nodded and Kara smiled reassuringly, she seemed more calm about this than I am, considering its her fiancé that was taken.

"Well? Lets go" Maggie says grabbing her gun and handing me one, giving her a questioning look, she says "I don't care what the plan was you're taking a gun, I won't let this - this psycho hurt you too" I nodded as Kara, Maggie and I left as quickly as possibly.

_I hope we're not too late....._

_****************_

_"Hey Lena" I say as I sit next to her, looking around._

_"Hey Alex, how are you?" she says as she finishes up whatever she was writing._

_"I'm good, thanks, I was actually wondering if you've seen Maggie? I've been looking everywhere for her" nodding she starts placing her books into her bag._

_"I saw her walking outside not too long ago, she looked upset though maybe you should talk to her" thanking Lena, I got up and left the cafeteria._

_Making my way to the courtyard, I spot Maggie sitting under a tree, her head in her knees as she was crouched down._

_"Hey" I say as I sit down next to her._

_Looking up, she smiles at me slightly "Hey Danvers" I give her a quick hug as I take a deep breath._

_"So I've been meaning to talk to you..." I said and I noticed Maggie had a sad expression on her face and she didn't look up at me._

_I wanted to tell her so badly, but I decided to leave it for now._

_"_ _Hey are you alright?" I ask her and she turns to look at me. "Hmm? Oh yeah I'm fine, sorry just a little distracted with my thoughts. What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"_

_"Hey if somethings bothering you, you can tell me" I said as I looked into her eyes searching for an answer._

_"I'm fine, really Alex. Now tell me what is it you wanted to talk about?"_

_I sighed in defeat. Hopefully telling her this will encourage her to open up. Or scare her off. Damn it Alex just.. Tell her._

_"_ _I just have to tell you something"_

__She gives me a puzzled look "tell me what?" looking at her, I just couldn't get the words out._ _

__" that I um-"_ _

__"You what?" she tilted her head a bit and looked at me seriously._ _

__"I-" Okay Alex just say it._ _

__just as I was about to talk a middle aged man walked up to us, looking angry._ _

__"Maggie! Come we're leaving now!" he says in a stern voice, getting a better look at him, I recognize that its her father._ _

_"Coming!" Maggie says as she stands up and looks at me, she seemed scared of something. But what?_

_"I'm really sorry Alex... My dad is just upset about somethings that's been going on.. We'll talk later?" I nodded and she gave me a soft smile._

__Cursing under my breath, I watched her follow her father quickly before I got up and walked back inside._ _

__******************_ _

Getting out of the car, Kara wishes me good luck as she drives away to our meeting place, where Maggie will escort my mom and Lena to once we free them.

Maggie follows me inside as I look around, its weird being back here. So many memories...

"Alex over here" Maggie snaps me out of my thoughts as I follow her towards the backside of the school.

"Stay here" I told her as I was about to go upstairs and meet our mystery kidnapper.

"I'm not leaving you" she says as she walks up next to me.

"Maggie, I'm serious. You can't come, it could ruin our plan and someone could end up seriously hurt, or worse, dead." sighing in frustration, she walks back down and waits at the bottom of the stairs.

Carefully walking through the hallways, I make my way into my old math's classroom.

Opening the door, I find Lena and Eliza tied to chairs. Quickly running up to them I untie them.

"Oh thank God you're okay" I sigh in relief as I give them both big hugs, letting go I look around quickly.

"Go down quickly, Maggie is waiting for you, she'll take you guys out to Kara where you'll be safe" both of them nod as they rush out, pulling out my gun, I look around to clear the building making sure nobody is here.

As I was about to walk out I here someone behind me, quickly turning around, I'm faced with someone wearing a mask.

"Who are you?" I ask pointing my gun at them.

"Why Alex, that's no way to greet your father. Now put that gun down" He says as he removes his mask revealing that he is indeed my father.

I dropped my gun on the floor and tears streamed down my face.

_Dad?_


	6. Chapter 6

 

*Maggie's POV*

 

 

"Where's Alex?" Kara asked as I rushed Lena and Eliza to the car outside the school building.

"She's still in there, she refused to come down with us" Lena quickly answered before I could, "I'm going back in for her" I said, Just as I was about to run back in Kara grabbed my arm, knowing that she's much stronger than me I didn't try to break loose. "Let me guess, you're not going to let me go after her?" She nodded giving me a stern look. "Not a chance, Alex would kill me if something happened to you" I sighed. "But I won't just leave her there! she could be killed, and then I won't know what to do with-" Kara cut me off. "She'll be fine, It's Alex we're talking about here, DEO badass, And we're not just going to leave her, we will find her, but we both know Alex wouldn't want you to just rush in after her, we need a plan. So lets just go back to the DEO and figure this out" I nodded slowly and she released her grab on me. Once she turned to get into the drivers seat of the car I ran back inside, I heard her yelling at me but I ignored her as I rushed up the stairs quickly, I checked every classroom carefully until I came across one that had a letter on a desk.

 _Thanks for handing her in, I was hoping we could do this the easy way. You can keep your little pets. Oh and Don't bother looking for her, if you do I'll kill her_.

I fell to the floor, feeling light headed as Kara barged in, she held me up as I felt my world turn upside down, I could hear yelling but I couldn't make out the words, until I finally gave in and fell backwards, darkness feeling my vision.

\------------------------------------

Flashback

_"Hey Alex!" I called out to her as I ran up next to her, we were walking down the hallway at school and she looked rather upset about something. "Is everything okay?" I asked and she stopped, turning to look at me. "Um yeah, I guess" she quickly said. "Look I'm late to class, ill catch you later?" I nodded, disappointed that she didn't trust me enough to tell me what's wrong as she made her towards her class._

_Later that day I saw Alex and Lena sitting and laughing about something, so I went over to them._

_"Hey guys" I said enthusiastically._

_"I just remembered the principle wanted to talk to me about something, I'll see you guys later" Alex said as she grabbed her bags and left, refusing to look at me._

_I felt a stab in my heart as I sat in-front of Lena. "Don't mind her, she's just stressed about something that's all"_ _She reassured me while taking a bite out of her sandwich._

_"She didn't look so stressed while you guys were laughing about something" Lena sighed and placed her sandwich down on her plate. "Look, she isn't upset with you I promise. just talked to her, I'm sure she'll be more than willing to tell you, considering that she lo-" she was about to say something when Kara smacked her head. "Ouch! the hell was that for?" Lena said while rubbing her head, Kara sat down next to her._

_"Sure Lena just tell the world Alex's secrets" She said as she rolled her eyes, looking at them weirdly, I nodded and got up. "Thanks for the talk Lena" Lena smiled and I turned to Kara "It was nice seeing you, but I think I should go speak with Alex" nodded understandingly, Kara turned to talk with Lena as I walked back inside to find Alex._

_Walking through what seemed like endless hallways, I found Alex sitting down on the floor against the wall, her head placed between her knees and her arms rapped around them. I could hear her sniffling a bit._

_"Alex? Are you okay?" I said as I sat down next to her. She looked up at me, her eyes were red from crying and tears were smeared all over her cheeks. She wiped them off with her sleeve as I handed her a tissue from my bag. "Thanks" She smiled while blowing her nose. Nodding I looked at her as to show that I'm waiting for her to answer me._

_"What happened?" I asked as she sat up to look at me._

_"It's nothing really, don't worry about it" rolling my eyes I raised an eyebrow at her._

_"It's obviously something Alex, Otherwise the schools badass wouldn't be sitting alone during recess crying" She laughed a little at that and I smiled at her._

_"It's just.." She started and I looked at her._   
_"It's my dad, He's gone missing, he works for the FBI and he was supposed to be back from a mission days ago, but they hadn't gotten a report back from him or any sign that he's alive so they just crossed him off as 'KIA'"_

_she started tearing up again so I wrapped my arms around her. "Hey, it's okay, I'm sure he's fine, and he'll be back before you know it" I said, kissing her head she got more comfortable in my embrace and we just sat there for a while._

_"I hope so, I don't know what I'd do if he actually turns out to be dead" She started crying again._

_"Hey, whatever happens I'm here for you, okay?"_

_Alex nodded. "Can we just sit here and not talk?"_

_I smiled at her. "Yeah"_

\-------------------------------

Opening my eyes, a bright light hit me and I realized I was back in the DEO. sitting up slowly, Kara ran up to me, she was wearing her supergirl suit which indicated she must have been looking for Alex.

"Hey hey hey" she said while helping me sit up. "Be careful Maggie, you've been out for over 15 hours" 15 hours? what the hell? "Wh-what? what do you mean 15 hours? I can't just sit here! I have to find Alex" I quickly got out of bed and grabbed my leather jacket, turning around to leave I skid to a stop as Kara was standing in front of me.

"Maggie, you can't just leave like that, you need to rest, and we need to figure out what it is we should do next, we don't even know where Alex is-" I cut her off.

"yeah but you sure were out there looking for her, considering you're in your suit"

She sighed and nodded. "But I had no luck in finding her. which is why I need you, so follow me" rolling my eyes, I followed her out of the infirmary and over to the main desks where J'onn was waiting for us.

"Maggie, you're alright" He said happily as he gave me a big hug, I smiled slightly as I pulled away from the hug. "So where are we on the locating Alex aspect?" I asked as I went over to Winn, who was working at the computer.

"Kara has flown to over 20 places that could have been potential Cadmus bases but Alex wasn't anywhere near them" Winn said disappointingly. "Well maybe you just haven't tried hard enough" I said angerly as I walked out of the DEO, Kara was yelling back at me but I ignored her, walking to the only place I knew I could go.


	7. Chapter 7

"Maggie" Lena said as she sat next to me. After I woke up at the DEO and got frustrated I had to go to the only place I could relax in. The bar Lena, Alex and I always went to as high-schoolers.

"How did you find me?" I asked her.

"Come on, Maggie. We're best friends. I know you, and I know you always come here whenever you're upset or stressed about something" She said as she smiled slightly.

I just nodded.

"How are you holding up?" I looked up at her as I finished my drink, I was already a bit tipsy but I didn't care. Anything to get my mind off of Alex.

"What does it look like?" I said impatiently. I really didn't feel like chatting right now.

"Maggie, I know you're stressed and you miss Alex. But we will find her, I promise you" She said and stretched her hand out to hold mine comfortangly. I sighed as I fought back tears.

"Remember when we used to come here all the time?" I asked and she giggled a little.

"Yeah, boy were those the good days" I smiled slightly. "We were carefree, coming here was so much fun" I nodded and looked over at the pool table.

"I'll play a game with you if it'll keep you distracted while Winn tries to find Alex" Lena said as she noticed my sudden interest in pool again. I smiled enthusiastically as we both made our way towards the pool table.

\------------------------------

**Alex's POV**

"What do you want from me!?" I told my dad angerly as I tried to break out of the chains that were holding me tightly.

"From you? Oh nothing in particular" He said as he was playing with my alien gun I got once. It was my pride and joy, watching him toy around with it only made my blood boil even more.

"Then why the hell am I here?" I asked as I kicked the wall.

"Feisty aren't we?" He laughed at me as someone walked into the room.

"Now now Jeremiah. I know she's your daughter but show a little respect to our guest" I turned to look at the person who walked in and I gasped.

 _Lillian Lutho_ r

I should've known she was behind this. _Lena's going to be so upset when she finds out.._

"Lillian Luthor. Why am I not surprised?" I said as she walked over to me and laughed devilishly. "Oh I don't suppose I could get a proper greeting from you now can I? Since we're going to be family soon. Tell me Alex, why wasn't I invited to the wedding?" I was tempted to spit in her face but decided otherwise.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because Lena doesn't want anything to do with you?" She rolled her eyes at me and walked over to a table full of weapons.

"Since my dad refuses to tell me I'm assuming you will" She turned to look at me. "And what is that?" she asked.

"What do you want from me?" I twisted my wrists a bit to loosen the grip of the chains.

"Nothing really. Just to keep you nice and locked up so you can't intervene and ruin all the fun" she said smugly and handed my father a gun.

"How could you? How could you turn like that on us? On your FAMILY? I thought you were dead!!" I asked my father as tears swelled in my eyes.

"It's for the greater good. You'll understand one day" He said, a bit of sorrow heard in his voice.

"How will I ever understand that you left us, thinking that you were dead, for years! When it turns out that you were helping your own daughters enemy take her down" he turned to me angerly.

"MY daughter? The only daughter I have is you. Kara isn't my child. We merely took her in, we raised her. But it's been brought to my attention that aliens like her shouldn't be here" he said and turned to leave. "Goodbye Alex. It was nice seeing you again" A tear fell down my face as I watched him leave, Lillian close behind him.

"Say goodbye to your beloved sister. Oh and I might even take Maggie with her. If she you know, tries to stop me. Toodles" she said as she left, anger boiled inside of me as I felt helpless.

_I can't let her hurt them! Not ever..._

\----------------------------

**Maggie's POV**

"And I win! Hah this was fun, Why didn't I ever play with you guys before" Lena said as she put down her pool stick.

"Haha sure rub it in" I rolled my eyes as I felt my phone buzz. Taking it out of my pocket I quickly answered.

"Sawyer" I said.

"Maggie! Get down to the DEO quick! Kara seems to think she found Alex!" Winn said quickly.

I looked at Lena who glanced at me worriedly.

"On my way" I said and we both left rushing towards the DEO.

"What do you got Kara?" I asked as Lena and I walked into the DEO.

"I was thinking" she started as we both looked at a map of National City. "The guy who attacked the president a week ago, he used to work at L-Corp correct?" Kara asked her fiancé. Lena nodded.

"Well we were looking at reports and everyone who has been linked to Cadmus has somehow worked at L-Corp" Kara said.

"But what does that have to do with where Alex is?" I asked.

"Well that's where it gets more interesting, they also were Ex-Military. And they all seem to fall back at one place"

"The Air Force base" I said and Kara nodded. "I'm pretty sure they're hiding out somewhere underground around that premises" I nodded at pulled out my gun, checking if its loaded.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's grab backup and go!" Kara nodded and just as we were about to leave the sound of a loud buzzer sounding through the DEO indicated that there's an emergency.

"Winn what's going on?" Kara asked as she walked over to him.

"It's the president, she's under attack again" just as Kara was about to fly out the monitors were hacked and one video played on all of them.

_"Fellow citizens of National City. You all know that there are Aliens among us. Roaming through our streets with extraordinary powers. Our president here wants to make them equal to us, free as all Americans. But what will happen to us when they're given freedom? Who will guarantee our safety? That they won't use these powers to harm us? Supergirl can't save us all! And who's to say she won't get bored and move on? Or worse? Turn on us? Join me brothers and sisters as we fight this. We are Cadmus"_

The video ended and everything went back to normal, I turned to look at Kara who was standing there with otter shock plastered all over her face.

"I have to stop them" she said and I looked at her.

"You go save Alex, take a few agents with you" I nodded and she turned and flew out of the DEO, leaving me there with Winn as he called in back up.

_I'm coming for you Alex._


	8. Chapter 8

**Maggie's POV**

I got to the Air Force base as quickly as possible, Kara insisted that I take backup with me so I had a few DEO agents and a few of my fellow cops.

Walking around the vacated runway, we made sure to look everywhere. Just as I was about to give up J'onn caught my attention.

"Sawyer! Down here! There's a trap door" He said and I quickly ran over to him, he tried kicking it a few times but it wouldn't budge.

"Stand back" I said and he moved away as I aimed my gun at the latch, one shot and it busted open.

"Well that worked" I rolled my eyes at him and we all went down, following me into the base.

We ran into a couple of guards but nothing to hard to handle, one of them tried to sneak up on me but J'onn shot him before he could get to me.

"Thanks" He nodded and we continued to trek through the dark hallways, I took a left turn and at the end of the hallway was a door, I kicked it open and slowly walked in, once I had a good look around I realized this was their experiment room. a few people were in cells next to us and others were unconscious.

"We have to get them out of here" J'onn said and I gave him a sad look as I agreed.

"No Maggie, you go find Alex. We've got this" I nodded and asked a few agents to come with me as they called the police for backup.

I walked through almost every hallway and there was still no sign of Alex, I kept calling out her name and no reply.

"Tough luck, Sawyer" someone said to me as I turned to look at them.

_Mike Dunkins._

"I should've known you'd be here" I said roughly, pointing a gun at him.

"Hey hey, no need for violence, I'm not here on Cadmus orders" He raised his hands up and I slowly put my gun down.

"Then what are you here for?" I asked cautiously.

"I bet you're here looking for Alex" I nodded. "Do you know where she is?"

"No" He said as my backup aimed their guns at him

"Look, all I do know is that she isn't here. This isn't Cadmus' only base. But I can help you find her"

"And what makes you think we'll trust you?" J'onn said as he appeared next to me.

"Cadmus killed my wife because she was an alien, I joined them as an inside man for the FBI. I never intended on hurting anyone, the attack on the president wasn't me, but I made it seem like it was so that Lillian wouldn't catch on that I was a spy. let me help you please, I want to avenge my wife" he said sincerely.

"Lower your weapons guys" I said as Mike nodded in thanks.

"So Mike. Where to?" I asked and just as he was about to answer J'onn cut him off.

"to the DEO. We need to report back and run some tests on him, who knows what Cadmus has done to him"

Following J'onn out as he grabbed Mikes arm, we made our way back to the DEO.

\------------------------

_Flashback (Alex's POV)_

_"Hey Winn, have you seen Maggie today?" I asked him as he was taking books out of his locker. "Nope, haven't seen her at all today. Why?" he turned to me as he closed his locker._

_"Oh just want to talk to her about something, let me know if you see her okay?" He nodded._

_The bell rang signaling that the next period started and I quickly made my way to AP calculus._

_I sat down in my usual seat in the back, next to where Maggie sits. But she wasn't there._

_'maybe she's just late' I thought as I looked at the clock. 10 minutes have past and she still didn't come to class. I started to get worried, so I texted her._

**_Hey sawyer, where you at?_ **

_As I hit send I looked up to see the teacher giving me a nasty look._

_"Danvers. No phones in class. Do I have to confiscate it from you?"_

_"No Mrs. Rivers" I said and quickly put my phone away._

_The class was taking forever to end and I just got more and more worried as Maggie hasn't replied to my text yet and she didn't come to class._

_As soon as the bell rang I grabbed my back and practically flew out of class as I ran through the hallways, running into Lena I quickly stopped._

_"Luthor!" I said as she walked over to me._

_"Hey Alex, what's wrong?" She asked as she hugged the books she was holding tightly to her chest._

_"Have you seen Maggie? She hasn't shown up to class and she won't answer my texts" I said pulling out my phone._

_"I think I saw her going into the principles office with her dad earlier today" she said curiously._

_"Ok, thanks!" I said and I dashed towards the principles office, running down a hallway I saw Maggie walking out the main gate , tears visible on her face._

_"Hey Maggie!" I called out and she turned to look at me, complete sorrow written all over her. I stopped in my tracks and the smile on my face disappeared as her dad grabbed her arm, she mouthed 'I'm sorry' as she turned and looked at the ground while her dad led her out of the gate_.

_Somehow, I knew this would be the last time I see her. And that tore my heart into pieces._

_\---------------------_

**Maggie's POV**

"Maggie!" Kara called out as she ran over to me, wearing her Supergirl suit.

"Hey Kara" I said sadly.

"Alex wasn't there?" She asked as I saw her expression change from fear to sorrow to anger.

"No she wasn't-" J'onn cut me off. "But we did manage to catch this excuse of an agent" Kara looked at Mike and suddenly her eyes burned with pure hatred.

"Where's Alex?!" she yelled as she grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt lifting him up.

"Ka-" I was about to say when I remembered that not everyone here knows she's Supergirl. "I mean Supergirl, Relax, he doesn't know, but he promised to help and he's got good reason so please put him down" I said and she slowly let him go, he fell to the ground and held his hand on his throat as he rubbed it while breathing heavily.

"Sorry, got carried away" she said and I rolled my eyes.

"Right. Now that that's over, maybe we can get back to trying to find Alex?" Winn said and we all turned to look at him.

"Tell me you have a lead" I said and walked over to him.

"Nothing yet, no, but with Mike here we might be able to track her down but it'll take a while maybe a few hours-" I cut him off angrily. "A few hours?! She's been missing for two days! God knows where they have her or what they're doing to her! Oh God what if they're experimenting on her?!? What of they have her locked up in some cage like an animal what if-" Kara held my arm.

"Hey Maggie, it's okay, this is Alex we're talking about, she can handle herself while we find her, in the mean time I think you should go home. Get some rest, you look like you could use it"

"But I can't sleep knowing Alex is in danger" Kara gave me a sympathetic look.

"She's my sister, I'm worried as hell. But it wont help by pointing it out and making everything worse. Come on, lets head back to my place and as soon as they find a lead we'll come okay?" I sighed but nodded in agreement anyway.

_Oh God Alex, please be okay. Hold on for me..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Maggie's POV**

Back at Kara's apartment, Kara was making some coffee while I sat on the couch, tapping my foot on the ground nervously, Kara must have noticed that I kept checking my phone every few seconds so she walked over and sat next to me.

"Checking your phone isn't going to make them find her any faster" She said as she fixed her glasses position.

"I know, but we should be out there looking for her! Not sitting here making coffee and pretending like everything's okay, because nothings okay! She could be dead for all we know" I said whilst being extremely frustrated.

"They'll find her. I promise" She gave me a hug to try and calm me down and I melted at her embrace. Trying to forget my worries.

"Can I ask you something?" she said as she looked at me, she had an unreadable expression on her face.

"What is it?" I asked as I wiped a tear off of my cheek.

"What happened?" I gave her a confused look. "What do you mean-"

"What happened that day. And don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about" she cut me off sternly.

I took a deep breath when I understood what she was asking. She was asking about THAT day. The day I left National City.

The last day that I saw Alex Danvers.

I thought back to what had happened...

_*_ _FlashBack*_

__"Hey Maggie" Alex said as she sat next to me._ _

__Looking up, I smiled at her slightly "Hey Danvers" I gave her a quick hug,_ _ _when she let go I could tell something was bothering her._

__"So um, I've been meaning to talk to you.." She says nervously. I didn't pay much attention to what she was saying as I was still thinking about what my father had told me._ _

_"You're not gay! We talked about this Maggie and this is why we moved out here! You promised you'd change! I'm extremely disappointed in you" He yelled at me and slammed the door to my room as he left. Leaving me there crying._

_"Hey? Are you okay?" Alex brought me back from my thoughts. "Hmm? Oh yeah I'm fine, sorry I was just thinking about something. What is it you wanted to talk about?"_

_"Hey come on if something is bothering you, you know you can tell me right?"_

_I nodded. "Yea but I'm fine seriously. Now tell me what it is you wanted to talk about"_

__"I just have to tell you something"_ _ _she said nervously._

___"tell me what?" She turned to look at me,_ _ _ _the look on her face indicated that whatever it was it was something serious, it made me a bit worried. What could possibly make Alex Danvers so nervous?_

___"That I um.."_ _ _

_"You what?" I looked at her reassuringly._

_"I-"_

_She was_ _about to answer when my father walked up to us, anger spread all over his expression_ _._

_Shit._

___"Maggie! Come we're leaving now!" he says in a stern voice,_ _ _ _making me jump a bit. I've never seen him this angry before._

__"Coming!" I quickly said and stood up, I looked back at Alex and gave her an apologetic look._ _

__"I'm really sorry Alex... My dad is just upset about somethings that's been going on.. We'll talk later?" she nodded and I gave her a soft smile._ _

__I followed my dad into the parking lot, he got into the drivers seat and slammed the car door. Freaked out, I quickly got in before he got any angrier._ _

__The whole car ride he didn't say a word to me and I didn't dare speak, once we got to our driveway he parked the car and just sat there, staring out the front window. I didn't move because I didn't know what was going on._ _

__"Get in the house. Now." he said but he didn't look at me, I was worried because I didn't know why he was so angry._ _

__Never the less I got out of the car and went upstairs, my dad followed me into my room and he told me to pack my bags because we're leaving early morning. I didn't argue with him and I did what I was told, tears streaming down my face._ _

__I couldn't sleep all night because I was constantly worried about my dad, and about Alex. I can't text her because my dad took my phone, he hasn't spoken to me other than a few words here and there._ _

__The next day I got out of bed and changed my clothes, when I got downstairs I saw my mom sitting at the kitchen counter, she wouldn't even look at me and I didn't know why._ _

__A few moments later my father walked in. "We're going, now" he said to me and I realized that my bags were already in the car._ _

__I followed him out and we both got into the car, still not saying a word to each other._ _

__He parked in front of my school, leaving me extremely confused._ _

__I followed him as we got out of the car, he grabbed me by the arm and led me through my schools hallways, I looked around hoping I would run into Alex and explain to her why I havn't texted her or called her but unfortunately she wasn't around._ _

__My dad dragged me to the principles office and had me sit outside and wait for him._ _

__About an hour later he walked out and the principle gave me a sad look as my dad turned to me._ _

_"You will no longer attend Midvale High" he said, anger boiled inside of me as I was about to argue with him but he cut me off_ _._

_"I don't want to hear anything. Now let's go" he grabbed me and I followed him out the front gate, tears streaming down my face._

_"Maggie!" I heard Alex call out and I quickly turned around just to see her one last time._

_Her expression went from excited to worried as she saw my current state. I glanced at her and mouthed 'I'm sorry' before turning around and continuing to follow my dad outside._

_We got into the car and drove in silence. I had no idea where we were going, until I noticed that we left National City and we're on a highway._

_I couldn't bare the silence anymore, I had to know what's going on._

_"Papi, what did I do?" I asked him as his grip on the wheel got tighter._

_"You shamed me" he said sternly._

_"What do you mea-" I was about to ask but he continued._

_"How dare you do this to us? To your mother?_ _You should have known better"_

_"But what is it? What have I done!" I raised my voice and he stopped the car next to a sidewalk._

_He turned to look at me, I couldn't hold back tears anymore._

_"You will no longer speak to Alex Danvers. Nor will you ever bring her up again. I didn't go through all this trouble to raise you for you to turn out like this!" he said angerly._

_"Turn out what? Gay? Just say it! Why do you keep denying it?!"_

_"Out of the car. NOW!" I flinched as he yelled at me, and I slowly opened the door and got out. He took my bags out of the trunk and threw them at me. I looked to see where we are and I realized we were back in Gotham._

_He walked towards the drivers seat and open the door, he gave me one last look before he got in and drove away, leaving me on the sidewalk with nothing but a bag full of clothes._

_\------------------------_

"Maggie, I'm so sorry, I didn't- I didn't know.." Kara said as I finished explaining to her what happened.

I wiped the tears off my face and she gave me a huge hug.

"It's okay, there's no way you could have known"

"Well yes but I also shouldn't have judged you without knowing what actually happened, all these years I blamed you. I blamed you for breaking Alex's heart and leaving without any explanations and for that I'm deeply sorry" She said and I smiled slightly.

"Its okay, you were just being a protective sister, I'm glad Alex has you to look after her"

Kara was about to say something when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she said as she answered on speaker phone.

"Kara! You and Maggie need to get here quick! Alex is trying to reach out!" as soon as Winn said that I got up and dashed out of her apartment, getting into my car I drove to the DEO.

Once I got there Kara had obviously beat me and she was standing next to Winn in her Supergirl suit, both of them were staring at the screen.

"Alex can you hear me?" Kara said and I ran over to them.

"Alex!" I yelled as I saw that she had contacted them somehow.

"Maggie! Kara!" she sighed in relief.

"Where are you?" Kara asked trying to make out where she was from the room behind Alex.

"I'm in some kind of underground cave, I knocked out a few guards and got a few bruises but other wise I'm alright, I managed to break through their firewall and that's how I got a hold of you guys" she said quickly.

"Winn! Can you track her?" I asked him.

"Already on it" he said as he typed a few things and a map appeared on screen.

"Gotcha! She's in the subways, not exactly but near it, ill text Maggie the location" he said.

"Hold on Alex, we're on our way" Kara said and I loaded up my gun.

"Okay but hurry, I'm not sure how much longer I can hold these guards off" Alex said as she punched a guard who was trying to sneak up on her. I nodded towards Kara who flew quickly out of the DEO.

I drove as fast as I could and once I got there I met up with Kara, She stood next to me as I pulled up the map that Winn sent me.

"She's directly under us" I said and Kara nodded, motioning me to step back a bit.

She flew up and dove down hard enough to break through the ground.

Cadmus' base wasn't too far below that I was able to jump down the hole Kara made.

Once we were both inside I looked around, green rocks were all over the walls and glowing, I turned to Kara who was laying on the ground in pain.

"Kara!" I ran over to her and helped her up.

"Its kryptonite" She said

"Then you have to get out of here now!"

"No way am I leaving you and Alex without backup"

"Kara, we'll be fine, just go make sure we don't get caught" she nodded hesitantly but listen anyway.

I pulled out my gun and starting trekking through the different alleyways, looking for Alex.

I stumbled a bit on a knocked out guard so I took a few steps back and bumped into someone.

Quickly turning around I pointed my gun at a potential threat as I didn't know who it was I bumped into.

"Maggie!" Alex said as she lowered her weapon and ran over to me as she gave me a huge hug.

"Thank God you're okay"  
I said to her and she smiled at me as I punched her shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?!" she said as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Don't you EVER do that to me again! I was worried sick!" Alex rolled her eyes at me.

"Come on, we have to get out of here" I nodded and followed her out.

We ran into a couple of guards but nothing we couldn't handle, once we got out Kara was standing there waiting for us.

"Oh Alex thank Rao!" Kara said as she ran over to her and gave her a huge hug.  
"We were so worried about you" Alex smiled as she pulled away from Kara.

Once they finished their reunion, we made our way out of the subway.

Back at the DEO, Winn did a few check ups on Alex to make sure she was okay.

"Alex what happened?" Kara asked her as Winn took a blood sample from Alex.

"The guy who took Lena and mom- it wasn't just anyone, it was Jeremiah" Kara gasped and I folded my arms, anger slowly building up inside of me.

"He took me to that cave, the one you guys found me in, and he stayed there with me for a while until Lillian showed up"

"Lillian? As in my mother?" Lena asked as she walked in, clearly listening into our conversation. Alex nodded.

"I'm sorry Lena"

"No it's okay, I guess I should've expected it" she said as Kara tried comforting her.

"So what happened after that?" I asked as Alex turned to me.

"They said that the only reason the took me was as a distraction- bait for you guys, they're up to something but im not sure what"

Kara nodded. "After you went missing, they tried attacking the president again, but I got there in time to stop them"

"Hey I don't mean to interrupt, but there's someone trying to hijack our network" one of the DEO agents said as he walked in on us.

"I didn't waste my time on our firewall for nothing!" Winn complained as he quickly ran out to figure out what was going on.

I looked over at Alex who just shrugged as we all followed him out.

"I need to speak with Alex!" I heard a voice through the intercoms.

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to see your face ever again" Winn said to whoever was on the other side of the line.

"Dad?" Alex said confused as she stood next to Winn.

"Alex! I need your help" he said quickly.

"And why should she help you?" I said angrily.

"Listen, I'm not who you think I am" Jeremiah said.

"Yeah no kidding" I rolled my eyes.

"Alex please, I never intended to hurt anyone, I was trying to stop all this but Lillian took it too far, we were supposed to only get rid of Aliens that pose threats but now she's planning on killing the entire world's alien population using a virus that spreads through the atmosphere" he explained.

Alex turned to look at Kara.

"Yes that would mean Kara would die too" he said quickly.

"What do you propose I do?" Alex asked him.

"You're close with Lena, and the tech Lillian needs to make the virus is LCorp, make sure both Lena and the tech are safe while I try to-" Jeremiah was cut off as someone from behind him put a bag over his head and tackled him down. Lillian soon appeared.

"Oh don't listen to him dear, if any of you try to stop me, ill kill him" she said as she shut off the call.

"Alex-" I started as she cut me off.

"No it's okay, I have to go" She grabbed her jacket and left the building as I followed her.

\-----------------------------

I got to her apartment floor as she walked out of her apartment and locked the door.

"Alex, what are you doing?" I asked and she stopped and turned to me.

"I'm helping my dad" she said as she placed a gun in her latch.

"What?! There's no way I'm letting you out there! Alex you were KIDNAPPED! you can't just go back out there-" she cut me off

"Yeah? And who are you to stop me? Last time I checked you're the one who left me without any explanations!" she spat at me.

"You're right. I did leave. And I'm sorry, I truly am" I said and she relaxed a bit, taken back that I didn't yell at her.

"But the truth is Alex, I never stopped loving you, All these years not a day passed by where I didn't think about you, worry about you. now that I've finally found you, I never want to loose you again" She looked at me and I could see tears forming in her eyes

"Maggie I-"

"And I know, I know I can't just come back into your life and pretend like everything's okay, and I'm not asking you for anything I just-" she grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and our lips brushed, I could feel her hot breath on my lips as I froze.

"Maggie, I love you too" She said and I smiled at her.

My eyes flickered to her lips and soon she closed the space between us as my lips met hers, she kissed me softly and I pulled her closer to me, I hadn't realize until now just how much I wanted her. How much I _needed_ her.

I bit on her bottom lip softly. I kissed her with all the passion and love I had for her, and I knew that I couldn't bare to loose her ever again.

Alex pulled away slowly as she rested her head on my shoulder and I kissed her forehead.

Our moment was interrupted by Alex's phone buzzing.

"Danvers" she said as she answered her phone.

She looked up at me as she hung up the phone.

"They have a location on my dad, he's at L-Corp with Lillian" she said and I nodded as we both made our way to L-Corp.

\----------------------------

Once we got there, we ran inside only to find Lena's security were already ambushed, a few of them were unconscious while the rest were shot dead.

"Where's Kara?" I asked just as she flew in.

"I'm here, and don't worry, J'onn is with Lena, she's safe" Alex nodded still aware of her surroundings incase someone tried attacking us.

"Ill check Lena's office, Maggie you go to the main offices and Alex stay on guard for Jeremiah" Kara instructed us so I nodded.

Just as I was about to go up Alex grabbed me by the arm.

"No way in hell will I let you go alone"

"But what about your da-"

"Forget my dad, I won't let anything happen to you" I nodded gratefully as we both ran up to the offices.

Alex and I helped clear out all the workers from the building as a few officers came to help us, once we managed to get everyone out and to safety we ran back inside to find her father.

A few moments later Kara fell through the ceiling and hit the floor next to us.

"I'm fine" she said as she stood and flew back up.

I turned to Alex. "I guess she found Lillian and her minions. But where's your dad?" I asked.

"Over here" Jeremiah called out and we turned to him.

"Dad!" Alex said as she ran up to him.

"Listen we got to get out of here, I managed to grab this while Lillian wasn't paying attention" he said as he showed us a vile of some sort of liquad.

"You stole the virus!" Alex said and he nodded.

"Now lets go"

We followed him out of the building quickly, once we were outside we saw Kara fighting one of Lillian's "test subjects".

She grabbed him by the neck and threw him across the platform as he hit the side of a building, hard. He slowly got up and Kara went over to him and picked him up, flying high up and throwing him full force unto the ground. He seemed to have given up after that because he didn't get back up. A few moments later the cops walked out of L-Corp with Lillian in handcuffs.

Kara picked him up and flew away, probably towards the DEO. Alex motioned for me to get on her bike and she drove to the DEO as well.

\--------------------------

"Well done Jeremiah, I never doubted you for a second" J'onn said as he took the virus from him.

"Thank you J'onn. Not just for that but for also taking care of my daughters" J'onn nodded and smiled.

"Wait ? What's going on?" Alex said, confused.

"Your father left for Cadmus as an under cover agent for the DEO. I just didn't expect him to be gone for so long" J'onn explained.

"And I had this guy promise to watch over you two" Jeremiah said as he referred to his daughters.

"Wait, so all that kidnapping and lying was all part of your cover?" I asked confused.

"Of course, I would never hurt my angels" Alex gave him a huge hug.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to hurt you" He said.

"Its okay, I'm just glad you're back" Alex smiled.

"So... Now that everything's back to normal" Alex started.

"Don't say that! You'll jinx us" I said and everyone laughed. Alex gave me a goofy look as she rubbed my back and pulled me closer.

"Don't we have a wedding to plan?" She continued as she looked at her sister.

"Damn right we do" Kara said as Jeremiah smiled at her.

"Am I still invited?" he asked worriedly.

"Of course, Jeremiah. You're family" she said as she gave him a hug.

I looked at Alex and she smiled at me as I gave her a soft kiss.

_I could definitely get used to this._


	10. Chapter 10

**Alex POV**

_Two months later_

*Kara's wedding got post-poned following the events of Cadmus*

"Kara you look absolutely stunning" I said as I watched her twirl in her wedding dress.

"I feel amazing. And nervous. And like I'm about to puke. Alex why am I so nervous?" she rambled as she fidgeted with her engagement ring again.

"Relax, it's normal. It's you're wedding day, even the all mighty kryptonian can get nervous on her wedding day" We both laughed as Kara straightened her glasses.

"Alex" She said as she turned to look at me.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"What if I mess this up? What if Lena decides I'm not what she wants anymore? What if-" I cut her off.

"Hey. Its okay, Lena loves you, More than anyone else. Trust me I see the way she looks at you, how she worries about you everytime you go out there even though she knows you can handle yourself, how she ALWAYS talks about you, I mean really she wont shut up it gets annoying" we both laughed.

"The point is," I continued. "You love her and she loves you, so you'll be fine" I rubbed her back reassuringly.

"Thanks Alex" She smiled and gave me a quick hug.

"Alex, time to go we're about to start" Mom said as she walked in on us.

I turned to Kara "You gonna be okay?" She nodded and I followed my mom out.

I walked down the aisle and spotted Maggie sitting at the front and I went up to her.

"Hey" I said and she got up and gave me a quick kiss. "Hey" she said with a smile and we both stood on opposite sides, as I was Kara's bride maid and Maggie was Lena's.

A few moments later Lena walked out, looking absolutely beautiful, but since she didn't want any of her family at the wedding James was walking her down the aisle, he let go of her as she stood next to Maggie who gave Lena a reassuring smile.

I turned my head to see Kara walking down, Jeremiah accompanying her. Once I saw her and Lena, and how beautiful they both looked It got me thinking about Maggie, so I turned to look at her and how she was absolutely breath-taking. I started to tear up just thinking about how much I loved her, and I knew I couldn't lose her ever again.

Kara stood next to me.

"Hey Its okay" she said once she saw that I had been crying and I just smiled at her.

"Before we start the ceremony, would anyone like to say a few words?" the priest asked.

I thought about it for a moment, as I glanced at Maggie who had already been looking at me and she smiled.

I turned to Kara and she gave me a confused look so I pulled her closer and whispered "I'm about to crash your wedding with some soppy hopeless romantic words, do you mind?"

Kara laughed slightly "I mean you'd kinda steal all the spotlight from my wedding but.." I rolled my eyes at her. "I'm joking, go ahead I know how much you love Maggie" I nodded and smiled gratefully as Kara went back to her position.

"Actually, I would" I said and he signaled for me to stand in his place.

I walked to the podium and took a deep breath, both Lena and Kara were smiling at me, while Maggie had a bit of a confused look on her face.

"We're here today to celebrate these two wonderful women who are declaring their love for each other forever" I started off, shaking a bit.

"I watched these two grow closer and closer for years, I watched them become fast friends and I watched them fall in love. Never have I seen two people who care so deeply for each other in my life. And I know that they will forever cherish each other" I paused for a moment, taking a quick glance at Maggie before continuing.

"When you love someone, there's nothing in this world that can tear you two apart. Even when life knocks you down or you get separated for a while you'll always find your way back to each other. That's what soulmates do, they will always be there for each other. Lena and Kara have been through a lot together these past few years and seeing how no matter what happened they stayed together was truly inspiring" Kara was tearing up a bit as I looked at her, she smiled and nodded towards Maggie. I took a deep breath before glancing at Maggie.

"You see I met my soulmate a few years ago, but something unfortunate happened and I lost her. Or at least I thought I did" I started and Maggie's eyes widened as I stepped closer to her.

"She was everything to me. I couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to her. So watching her leave and not being able to do anything about it broke my heart. And if I could go back to that day and stop her, I would. But you see, even though we were apart for years, we still found each other. When she showed up one day and crashed my lunch date with my family. Boy was I furious that she just came back after I hadn't seen her for years. But then I realized, ever since she got back, I've been a better person. A better version of myself. And I couldn't be happier" I turned to look at Maggie.

"Maggie you make me a better person. And I never want to think about losing you ever again, I cant bare to see what would happen to me if I were to lose you again, meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I want to spend every moment of what's left of my life with you. We've spent too much time apart, I don't wanna waste any more time" Maggie started tearing up as the biggest smile ever plastered on her face.

"Unfortunately I don't have a ring right now because this was a bit spontaneous but-"

I grabbed Maggie's hands and held them softly.

"Maggie Sawyer, will you marry me?"  
Everyone turned to look at us and I was starting to worry that this wasn't such a good idea until Maggie shook her head.

"Of course I'll marry you, Alex" She said and she kissed me passionately as the crowed started clapping and a few people were tearing up in joy as Kara and Lena congratulated us.

When the excitement died down a bit we all got back to our places as the ceremony began.

***********************

6 _years later...._

"Jeremy, Sara, come on we have to go!" I said as I finished packing the last of the clothes.

I sighed in frustration that they still weren't listening to me.

"Relax babe, we're going to be fine" Maggie said as she gave my cheek a quick kiss.

"But if those two rascals don't come down we're going to be late, I told Lena we'd be there by 11 and its already 10:30" I sat down, annoyed. I started fidgeting with my wedding ring.

"Kids! Come on we're going to be late!" Maggie yelled to them and they both came running down the stairs.

"Well its obvious who their favorite parent is" we both laughed as our kids finally came down.

We adopted Sara a few months after we got married, she was 3 years old and her biological parents had left her on the side of the road as a baby.

We adopted Jeremiah when he was just a few months old and we decided to name him Jeremiah as his biological parents had left him nameless.

"You guys excited to see aunty Lena and aunty Kara?" Maggie said as she handed Jeremy his coat.

"I can't wait to play with Derek! He's so much fun!" Sara said excitedly and I smiled happily.

We left the house and I placed our bags in the trunk and closed it. Turning to Maggie I gave her a big smile.

"I love you" she said as she kissed me.

"I love you too, forever"


End file.
